Telling Manga
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amelia is struggling to move on from her ex, Alice, and happens upon a stand selling manga at the convention that she would have been visiting with Alice if they were still together. The stand only sells Yuri volumes that Amelia had never seen before, so may be it was worth it to be here. Nyotalia verse, human AU.


Amelia's eyes flickered around the large, convention as she went from stall to stall in search of something exciting.

She was nervous still yet that her ex-girlfriend could be lurking around the corner.

The American just wanted to one day be able to move on despite how hard that seemed as she could still see those two, her ex and another woman, in bed together when they were supposed to be only friends, and going here with out Alice hurt her.

She sighed as her eyes locked on a lone, manga stall; Amelia stopped to stare at them, and realized that she recognized none of the titles yet could tell that they were Yuri manga volumes.

"Who wrote these?" She asked as she glanced over at the stall keeper, a small, petite Japanese American with short, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I did." The Japanese woman blushed as she glanced down.

"You did a very good job." Amelia praised her as she flipped through one volume, and blushed at the explicit sex scene that was thrown in.

"Thank you. Do you like manga?" Sakura asked her as she blushed at the way that the other woman stared her book down.

"Yeah, I love it. My ex was all for shows like Sherlock and Doctor Who, and she seemed to shun manga and anime." Amelia sighed.

Sakura blushed, "Girlfriend? You are gay?" Sakura was surprised; she hadn't expected the attractive American to be gay as well.

"Yeah, I am. You don't have a problem with it since you write it anyway, do you?" Amelia stated, almost defensively.

"I'm gay as well. Do you think that I hate myself?" Sakura asked her in disbelief.

"No. I am just used to people complaining about it." Amelia shrugged; she had saw enough to be over it.

Sakura smiled faintly at her, "Do you like that one?"

"Oh, yeah." Amelia blushed as she stared down at the two, beautiful girls on the cover of the book.

"Consider it yours." Sakura figured that it was alright to gift the beautiful American a book of her own besides this stall wasn't all that popular among the Sherlock and Whovian fans that wandered the convention.

"I couldn't. How much is it worth?" Amelia was nervous now about all of this, and she couldn't just keep the book for free no matter how interesting it was.

"You can have it for free." Sakura murmured nervously with the blond's eyes upon her own.

"Come on. It can't be easy being a mangaka with out making much from it." Amelia sighed as she knew that the Japanese woman couldn't be exploding in wealth if she had a small stand here that had to be the only stand with in the building selling anything anime related.

Sakura sighed, "You can still have it for free."

"I'd feel guilty about it." Amelia pulled out twenty bucks and laid it down on the stand; she wasn't anything with out being stubborn.

"You don't have to." Sakura muttered as she stared at the money before her for once being unsure of herself.

Amelia gave her a look, "I do."

Sakura sighed with a blush on her face and stopped arguing with the other woman at that remark.

Amelia sat down near the stall and watched other geeks wander around the convention as she noticed that no one stopped to look at Sakura's work.

She sighed and reopened the volume that she was reading; Amelia quickly grew immersed in the volume before her.

It was a pleasant day, and Amelia took a business card from Sakura for the sole sake of calling her up to obtain another one of her books.

* * *

Amelia and Sakura grew closer together as friends while one knew that she was definitely becoming a fan of the other's manga volumes.

It took some time for Amelia to finally move on from Alice, and when she did, it seemed to be to Sakura.

Amelia and Sakura both found that confessing to one another was very awkward though the gentle kiss after their confessions was well worth it.

The American girl felt much happier now even if it still seemed possible that Alice would find out about them; Amelia was content and very much in love, so it didn't matter to her anymore if Alice found out about them as they would still be a perfect couple in Amelia's book regardless if there was a jealous ex somewhere in the equation.

Amelia flipped through Sakura's manga volumes now on a daily basis, and she still adored each and everyone of them even when some of the relationships among them seemed to coincide with their own or when the occasional character looked like Amelia, herself, and the one paired up with her looked like Sakura.


End file.
